Feedback
Feedback, one of the oldest members of the Association, would rather be in his lab than out fighting crime. He’s a scientist with a knack for inventing, and being sponsored by one of the biggest tech companies in the world is the best way for him to get just enough payout to keep his work funded. Due to his lack of focus on being a hero, he hovers on one of the lowest spots in the ranks… And doesn’t seem to mind. He’s kind of grumpy about being constantly pulled away from his work by his fellow Association members to forcefully feel the power of friendship. His ability to transform into whatever matter he touches, as well as absorb and channel it, comes from a ring he’s created. History Dr Imbunes Crew Roy got his start in the superhero business as a young adult shortly after obtaining his doctorate. Hartman needed a way to pay off his student debts, so when Dr. Imbune approached him to join his crew, Hartman could not say no. During this time Hartman also acted a lieutenant for Imbune under the guise of the masked villain Ravager, a martial arts expert often granted temporary powers by Imbune to complete jobs he is assigned. Ravager had a brutal method of completing jobs, often doing his best to most efficiently remove any threats from his path. Hartmans main project under Imbune was to create the "Feedback Loop", a ring that granted the powers of Material Absorption and Energy Reflection. Once the project was completed, rather than let Imbune get access to the power of the ring Hartman stole it in the midst of the night and abandoned Imbunes crew, fleeing the country in hopes of escaping from his crimes. The Association Once reaching Neotokyo, Hartman donned the moniker of Feedback and gained sponsorship from Microtech, a major tech company based out of Neotokyo. After joining The Association, Feedback was a wavering presence to the public, preferring the lab to the rough and tumble life of a superhero, but in order to keep his sponsorship he did the bare minimum required to keep first stringer membership. All the time in the lab never went to waste for Hartman, who produced many inventions to aid him in the field. Some of these inventions include a suit that changes its appearance based on the material he was copying at the time, along with a pair of glasses that acted the same as a military grade set of optic sensors. The most prominent of these inventions was the first true AI, created first as a lab assistant but upgraded upon until it gained sentience, named U.S.A Universal Service Assistant (U.S.A) U.S.A was first built in a small floating drone equipped with a variety of extendable appendages equipped with a variety of tools to aid Dr. Hartman around the lab. The creation of this A.I was created completely by accident, the programming created as a result of Dr. Hartmans work towards his dream project, a way to completely transfer consciousness into a machine. At one point in Feedbacks adventures, the city fell under siege to a small army of robots created by an unknown inventor. After capturing one of the units for study, the heroes Bakeneko and Karma convinced U.S.A that the robot wanted to be put into a second body, and gained the robots support in pestering Feedback into moving the AI from the drone body to the warbots body. Category:Character